Identity
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: ONESHOT Chat always wanted to know her identity, but that didn't mean he wouldn't protect it if needed.


Ladybug's Miraculous started beeping and she tensed, shooting a worried look at Chat; only to find him already staring at her. "We've got to hurry," she muttered, swinging her yo-yo around as her eyes snapped back to the Akuma they were facing. She didn't have much time left, she only had one dot left, but they were nearly done. She just needed to break his necklace and then capture his Akuma so she could purify it. All in a minute's work...she hoped.

Chat nodded, pulling his staff back and dashing the other way to get the Akuma's focus on him instead of Ladybug. While the boy was distracted, the ladybug-themed hero tackled him and ripped the necklace from his throat, causing the chain to snap and the black butterfly to fly out. She quickly captured it and smiled when a small white butterfly flew out of her yo-yo. "Bye bye, little Akuma," she muttered, picking up the repaired necklace and handing it to the confused boy on the ground.

"Nice job, My Lady," Chat grinned, his ears twitching when her Miraculous beeped in a last warning. "But I think you should go now."

She smiled and was about to swing her yo-yo, freezing when the press started to circle them and ask multiple questions. They had cornered them, if she moved now, there was a chance she'd accidentally hit someone with the toy.

"Ladybug! That was amazing!"

"Ladybug, do you have time for a few questions?"

"Ladybug, are you and Chat Noir together?"

Her cheeks flushed red from that last one, but at the moment, that wasn't really her top priority. Her blue eyes flickered to her partner, who looked just as worried as her.

Her Miraculous beeped for the last time and the final dot disappeared.

Chat's mind was racing, and as the familiar sparkles started to cover Ladybug, followed by gasps from the press; he acted quickly and without thinking.

Before she could fully transform, Chat had wrapped his arms around her and extended his weapon, jumping on a random roof and running away as fast as his legs could carry him with her still in his arms. He could feel her grip tightening on him, hugging him close as she buried his face in his chest in a desperate attempt to hide it. Sure, she didn't want him knowing either, but right now, he was her best option.

If she had to trust anyone with her identity, then it was him. A few months ago it would have been Alya because Marinette always thought Chat was irresponsible and childish, but he had proven many times he could be serious, including what he was doing right now.

The cat themed hero jumped into an alley, gracefully landing on his feet before letting Marinette go. The girl ducked her head and wrapped her arms around herself, a soft sigh escaping her lips. "So, now you kno-" she looked up, frowning. "...Chat?"

He had placed one of his clawed hands over his face, covering his eyes.

Marinette blinked. "Chat, what are you-"

"You don't want anyone to know, do you?" He cut her off. "Correct me if I'm wrong, My Lady, but that includes me, doesn't it?"

She stared at him, eyes searching his face (or, what wasn't covered by his hands, at least) for any answers. When she found nothing but sincerity, she smiled, suddenly feeling very warm inside. Despite all of his faults, he really was the best partner she could ask for.

Chat jumped when he felt her soft, delicate hands on his, growing even more confused when she tugged gently. "W-what are you doing?"

"You deserve to know," she stated simply.

He tensed, his heart starting to beat faster. "Buginette, are you _sure-"_

"Kitty, I trust you."

He relaxed almost immediately at her words and she smiled when he finally allowed her to pull his hands away. His eyes were still closed when she removed his hands and she rolled her eyes, finding it both adorable and a little bit annoying that he was so unsure. She let go of his hands and stepped back. "Open your eyes, Chat," she muttered softly.

Chat followed her orders, clearly still a bit hesitant despite all the excitement he was feeling. He blinked a couple of times, his eyes taking their time to adjust a bit to the light from being covered so long, but when he _did_ see clearly, he was surprised, to say the least. "P-Princess?"

"Hello, Kitty," she greeted, a bit awkwardly. There was a hint of a blush on her face, her cheeks tinted a light pink as she stared at him and waited for his reaction, hands behind her back.

Chat ignored the unintentional pun she made, his mind still processing what was happening. Sweet, cute Marinette was _Ladybug?_ She seemed so... _different._ Sure, he had noticed that they looked alike (from what he could see, anyway) but the way they acted was way off. Marinette was shy while Ladybug was confident. His Princess was _v_ _ery_ uncomfortable with Adrien (why was that?) while his Lady just acted coolly around him.

"-Chat?" He blinked, snapping out of his thoughts as she waved her hand in front of his face, a confused look on hers.

"W-what?"

"I asked if you were alright," she frowned. "Chat if you don't like-"

"No! No, that's not it!" He assured her quickly, smiling when she relaxed. "I'm just...surprised, I guess."

"Not something you would expect?" She said, rubbing her arm. "But something's off, you know me behind the mask, don't you?"

He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. Damn it, she was observant. "I-I'm that transparent, huh?"

"No, but you just confirmed it."

"I guess I should-"

She surprised him again by reaching out and placing her hand on his, the one with his Miraculous. "Don't," she scolded lightly. "I don't want you to show me who you are _just_ because you feel like you have to, now that you know who I am." She pulled back, smiling up at him. "I want you to do it because you want to."

But he _did_ want to, she had no idea how much he wanted to tell her. Right now, she wouldn't let him though, she definitely wouldn't let him for the following couple of months. So he wouldn't, he'd do it when she wouldn't expect it. "Stay safe, _Purrincess,"_ he winked at her, grinning when she rolled her eyes at the pun. He jumped onto the roof and was about to leave when-

"Chat?"

He froze. "Yes?"

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Marinette smiled and crossed her arms, her tone turning playful as she looked up at him. "And don't start being all protective over me in your civil form; that'd make it too easy for me to guess who you are. Make it a bit challenging, okay?"

He smirked, his eyes flashing. So she wanted a challenge? "Of course."

His smirk stayed in place as he ran away, multiple scenarios flashing in his head. Sweet little Marinette _really_ didn't know what she just got herself into.


End file.
